halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Goliath's Bane
|manufacturer= |modifier= |sysmods= |length=~4.000 meter |width=~800 meter |height=~800 meter |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air=N/A |engine= |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=*N/A (2522-2553) *Yes (2553-) |hull=3.6 meter |sensor= |target=*Targeting computer *Dedicated "smart" AI |navigation=*NAV computer *Dedicated "smart" AI **Bishop |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*Super MAC (2) *Port and Starboard mini-MACs * (30) * (88) * (400) (total of 9.600 missiles) * (10) |complement=* (4) * * * * * |crew=15,762 |skeleton=2,500 |passengers= |capacity= |consumables=Five months |othersystems=*Ship mounted repair bays |era=*Insurrection *Human-Covenant War |role=*Ship-to-ship combat *Fighter deployment *Command vessel |commission=2520 |firstsight= |destroyed=2561 |retired= |lastsight= |battles= |affiliation=UNSC |fleet=Battle Group Bane |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew= |captains=Admiral Mario Antonio }} put together|Unknown crewman overestimating the Goliath's Bane kill count}} The UNSC Goliath's Bane, or Bane for short, was an UNSC Punic-class supercarrier that saw action throughout both the Insurrection and the Human-Covenant War. It was stationed in the Outer Colonies and acted as a mobile command center as well as a resupply station of UNSC forces. When the war with the Covenant began the ship had become the flagship of Admiral Mario Antonio and was tasked with long ranger fire support for other capital ships. While Goliath's Bane usually stayed in the rear of the human fleets it still managed to score an impressive amount of kills during its battles. Many Covenant Shipmasters came to actually fear the Bane and its massive firepower. History Early days The UNSC Goliath's Bane first sailed out of the docks orbiting Mars in late 2520. From Mars it was commanded by Rear Admiral (Lower Half) Mario Antonio. With the Bane as the flagship of the small Battle Group Bane, Antonio left to bring peace to the troubled Outer Colonies. The ship took part in . Here it usually helped transport UNSC assets and troops across the colonies since it's massive firepower was used more as a sign of power to the rebellious planets it orbited than anything else. As such it actually didn't see much combat though it did take part in small fights where its massive cannons were used to take out retreating rebel ships from afar, resulting in the rebel ships getting completely annihilated. It was even during one of these fights that Rear Admiral Antonio managed to extinguish himself even more by inspiring his men and even managing to force rebels to surrender to his Battle Group without a fight. By the start of the Human-Covenant War was the Bane a well renowned vessel in the UNSC Navy. Human-Covenant War The Goliath's Bane was but one of many vessels that was placed under command to retake Harvest and in the later fights against the Covenant in the Outer Colonies. In these fights the Bane proved a crucial part of the jointed battle groups it was attached to as one of the classes of vessels the UNSC had that could truly match the much more advanced Covenant. Firing its two super MACs from afar, behind a wall of other UNSC ships, it was able to pick apart the small Covenant fleets. Goliath's Bane Wouldn't participate in the major battles, such as the and the , in closing years of the war. Instead it and its designated Battle Group was tasked with distracting Covenant supply lines deep into hostile territory. It was during these raids that Mario Antonio was promoted to Admiral and given command over his own battle group. Antonio used his battle group with great success. Most of the battle group would take the role of bait or distractions while the Goliath's Bane lined up the killing shot with its powerful weapons. Battle for Point Echo-223 In the closing days of November, 2552 was Battle Group Bane contacted by an surrey prowler that had discovered a newly built Covenant refuel and supply station that housed dozens of ships ready to reinforce Regret's fleet at Earth. Wasting no time, Admiral Antonio followed the ONI to a point in uncharted space designated Point Echo-223. Having the Prowler exit Slipspace first, the small battle group almost appeared right on top of the massive station with one of the small escorts actually colliding with the outer hull of the station, resulting the human vessel's reactor overheating and detonate. While saddened by the loss of a ship even before the battle had even truly begun, the vessel's destruction proved to be a crucial part of the human victory. The explosion had greatly torn into the unprepared Covenant station, exposing its soft interior and overloading multiple systems in that area. Antonio was quick to react on this opportunity and ordered a nuclear strike at the weakened area. Unfortunately a Covenant patrol vessel had rushed to the scene and managed to shoot down the incoming nuke with it's . Seeing that more Covenant ships were deploying from the station to deal with the human force, Antonio instead ordered the deployment of all the battle group's ODSTs and marines that would carry the Goliath's Bane's remaining nuke deeper into the station. Battle Group Bane would cover the ODSTs and marines while they dropped to the station, taking on more than a dozen CCS-Class Battlecruisers while more and more Covenant ships were getting ready to join the battle. Post-War Destruction Notable crew members